Sleep
by Indigo-Typhoon
Summary: It's not like Brendan isn't happy for his friends. It's just that they're driving him crazy, and he needs help. Advancechampionshipping. Also dedicated to Frost, because without her I wouldn't have gotten into the pairing. Rated T for shonen-ai.


A/N: A short Advancechampionshipping fic, written because Ice Rapture gave me inspiration.

WARNING: STEVEN STONEXBRENDAN BIRCH. YAOI! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE. Also contains mentions of MayXWally.

==##==

I think I'm gonna puke. Don't get me wrong, May and Wally make a _great_ couple and I'm happy for both of them. But if May calls him "Her shy little muffin" one more time... I may get reacquainted with my breakfast.

I'd do the sensible thing and blurt out an excuse before getting out of there like a zigzagoon with its tail on fire but the Lilycove Sale only comes once a year and there is supposed to be some awesome stuff there this year. So I'll have to stomach it.

Glancing around desperately for an escape, I'm relieved to notice Steven through the crowds.

"Just gonna have a word with Stone. I'll catch you two later, okay?" I blurt, dashing off before they can reply. As soon as I reach him I tug urgently on his sleeve, luckily he isn't absorbed and turns to face me quickly.

"Talk to me, please!" I beg, feeling frantic, partly because I really can't stand the thought of putting up with that crushing romantic atmosphere again but also because I'm must look stupid and crazy right now. I don't want him to think I'm crazy and stupid.

"I see you met the lovebirds." He's _smirking_! That damn, arrogant... He thinks it's funny!

I glare at him and he laughs, because normally I won't go anywhere near him when I'm feeling sulky, because I _definitely_ don't want him to think of me as a little kid, and this time I can't. I couldn't bring myself to go back to my two best friends, so I _have_ to put up with it.

"How's the weather?" I snap, crossing my arms so I can't bite my nails. It's a bad habit. I normally do it when I'm nervous, but I also get the urge to start biting them when I'm with Steven. I guess it's a throwback from fighting so hard to finally beat him. He was proud of me when I did, and May finally achieved her fifth Master Rank Ribbon, so we had a bit of a double celebration.

I feel kinda shivery when I remember that. May wanted to get a picture of us and she was so hyper she yelled that we should hug, so it'd be a _nice_ picture. To my surprise he actually _did_, holding me tightly so May couldn't complain. I felt so weird when he did that. Except instead of feeling relieved when he let go I felt disappointed; which makes no sense.

Maybe it showed in my face that I was thinking about something weird because he looked at me funny. Or maybe it was the weather thing. Or maybe he _did_ think I was crazy.

"Brendan, you need to get out." He said. His tone was curt and direct. He meant it as an order. Even if he'd been suggesting the thing I wanted most in the world (although... I'd have to figure out what that _was_ first) I still would've fought back when he spoke to me like that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded, subconsciously moving into my battle stance, "I happen to be here for a _reason_. I'm here for the Lilycove Sale"

"You want to buy _furniture_?" Steven spluttered incredulously, before beginning to laugh. I felt my face flame.

"But... May told me there's loads of awesome stuff for trainers..." I trailed off, biting my lip to steady myself.

"Yes... For trainers who are in to decorating their Secret Base. You just set one up wherever you happen to be, so you have a safe sheltered place to sleep, right?" He grinned at me, ruffling my hair.

"I'm gonna kill May when I find he-" I began muttering, cutting off as the gentle ruffling ceased instantaneously, for some weird reason.

"Brendan," His voice was stern, _really _disapproving, "Why exactly are you _red hot!_" I blushed again, raising my temperature even higher, because that really intense stare was affecting me big time.

Looking at my flushed face he shook his head before wrapping an arm around my shoulders and guiding me through the crowds until we were finally out in the cool air. He still didn't release me, instead leading me over toward the lighthouse.

We both sat at the foot of the lighthouse for a short while. He seemed intent on quizzing me about something...

"Brendan! Try to focus. Have you felt _anything_ you don't normally feel today?"

"I felt like I was gonna puke earlier. I'm all hot and I keep blushing but I can't stop shivering. Everything looks brighter than normal, all the colours, y'know? And it's kinda hard to walk straight. Oh and I normally wouldn't blab all this to you because I don't want you to think I'm a baby but I can't seem to stop myself" I was horrified at how much I was saying all of a sudden.

"Brendan, you're sick." Just so you know; I'm not stupid, I realise now what he was trying to say. But when you're ill common sense and logic and suchlike fly out of the window.

"What business is it of yours? I didn't ask this to happen! People can't help the way they feel, you jerk! It might seem sick to you but I'll have you know I _feel_ sick when I think that I might have to break this to my parents. I... I didn't know I was gonna end up gay... I didn't want to be gay... I... I didn't ask... to fall in love with..." It's probably the only time in my life I was glad to cry, because dissolving into tears meant that I didn't finish my sentence. For a few shocked seconds we just stood there, him staring blankly, me sobbing pitifully.

"Ssh, Brendan. I just meant you're _ill_. You aren't too well; I noticed it earlier. That's why I wanted you to get out of there. _Everything _else about you is perfectly fine." He murmured, soft and soothing, pulling me against him protectively.

"You mean... even..." I mumbled, too choked up to finish the sentence.

"Yes. Now let's get to a Pokémon centre quickly, you really need to rest." He was leading me again, but by now I was beyond caring about appearing immature. I'd already made a fool of myself.

I can't really remember what happened next, it's all a blur. I remember a soft bed. I curled up and slept. I woke briefly, hearing my parent's voices, thick with concern. Then I slept some more.

"Brendan? Honey?" Mum was right there next to my bed when I woke up. She looked relived.

"What happened? Why are you all the way in Lilycove, Mum?" I asked, feeling sharper now.

"You've been ill, Sweetie. Nurse Joy called us when she found out your temperature. You were up at 41C, Brendan." I felt shocked. I had actually been pretty bad. No wonder I didn't recognise the symptoms. I _never_ get sick. Uh-oh... I started remembering what I'd said _before_ I ended up in bed.

"Mum? Is Steven still around? I _really_ need to talk to him." I flinched at my voice, which was distressingly similar to a whine, but Mum smiled, looking all... gentle? Kind? Maternal, I guess.

"Of course, Honey. He wouldn't dream of leaving before you got better. He's been really worried." I wasn't surprised. _I'd_ be worried if a sort of friend told me he was gay.

Mum went down and a few minutes later Steven came in, looking pleased but a little awkward.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah. Sorry" I ducked my head, avoiding his eyes.

"Why?" I wonder what face he's making right now? I wanna look, but at the same time I don't.

"For saying all that stuff." I muttered, still looking at the duvet.

"No worries. Still, I'm curious, who exactly is it you fell for?" Oh he's evil, so very evil. I don't have the energy to fight back, I'm just gonna have to say it.

"You." There. I said it. The thought that's been driving me crazy for weeks. I love him. I love Steven. So much I can hardly stand it, that being around May and Wally makes me wild with jealousy, because I want to have the person I feel that way for feel the same way.

"Good." He sounded satisfied, even smug, and he crossed the room to sit on my bed, hugging me tightly and kissing the top of my head.

"If you'd said anyone else I would've been awfully jealous." He added, thoughtfully.

I'm not sure if I dreaming, crazy, or even lucky enough for this to be real. But I can figure out that later. For now, there's something that's gonna have to take priority over all else, even eating.

_Sleep._

==##==

A/N: Wow, I'm actually pleased with this... Hope you all like it. Hey... I've just noticed that all my Advancechampionshipping fics involve something bad happening to Brendan. Darn...


End file.
